Welcome to the Changing Room
by oneshotthot
Summary: Yuri and Otabek need to blow off some steam after a particularly frustrating session practicing their 'Welcome to the Madness' routine. (Edit: I decided to do a few chapters for this because it was so fun to write, it's still all smut though!)
1. Chapter 1

**My first try at a smutty oneshot. If people want a second chapter then let me know in the reviews and I could write one more, continuing on from this one. (It'll be more smut though.)**

"Shit," Yuri cursed as his blades scratched against a bump in the ice below him. The sunglasses in his hand slipped from his grasp and went flying into the chest of the raven haired boy in front of him.

"Keep going," Otabek spat, locking eyes with the blonde. _Welcome to the madness_ played on as Yuri flung his hand out for the taller boy to pull off his glove. He did so with his piercing eyes still locked in a magnetic gaze. The blonde changed arms and Otabek's teeth clamped into the leather of the second glove. Yuri stared up at him, his lip began to tremble slightly and his mind went blank.

"No," he sighed, shaking himself out of his dazed state. "Stop the music!" his disgruntled voice echoed around the badly lit building. In turn the music stopped playing and a ringing sound filled the room. "I can't skate properly in this shit-hole, the ice isn't even smooth." The Russian scowled as he turned his head to scan the dim, unkempt ice rink.

"Your fingers are still in my mouth, Yuri." The dark haired boy's voice was muffled as he grinned down at Yuri, who immediately pulled his hand away.

"Tch" the blonde scoffed and turned away, folding his arms in a huff. "I don't know how I'm ever supposed to perfect this routine when i'm stuck with this crappy, old rink to practice on."

"We're only here for a couple more days," Otabek told him. "It's going to be perfect, we've got time." He placed a strong hand on Yuri's small shoulder. The Russian turned around, the black eye-makeup highlighted the rage in his blue eyes as he stared the taller boy down with electric passion. When he saw Otabek's slightly shocked expression the anger melted away. Otabek squeezed Yuri's shoulder, "you feel tense."

"Yeah," his sigh was visible as the chill from the ice clung to his breath; which drifted from between his lips like a haze of winter mist. "Beka, I need a break, I think I need to blow off some steam."

"Sure, you're frustrated, I get it."

After taking off their skates, the two made their way back to the changing rooms and slumped down on the uncomfortable, wooden benches. Otabek's eyes traced over the slim contours of Yuri's body beneath his black tank top, and all the way up to the defeated expression that painted his face. "I keep messing up," Yuri's voice was stained with disappointment. "Why do I keep messing up?"

"It's always at the same part," Otabek smirked, "the part where you're in front of me, and I take off your gloves."

"Tch," Yuri's pale cheeks flushed with crimson. "So? And what about it?"

"Is it too much for you?" the taller boy's question seemed to be one of genuine concern, but Yuri took it as a blatant insult.

"Too much? You think I can't handle my own routine?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying exactly?"

"We need..." Otabek paused to choose his next words carefully. "We just need a better connection on the ice. You need to dominate." Yuri clenched his delicate hands into fists. He launched himself into his feet and stood in front of his friend with a smouldering fire in his eyes.

"Well then let's practice, right here." Otabek raised an eyebrow at him, but Yuri grasped his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, we don't need to be on the ice to practice this part."

It seemed a little strange to be stood in the middle of an old changing room with no music, but the way that Yuri's icy, blue eyes were locked onto Otabek's lips made him feel slightly weak at the knees. He kept his eyes focused as he thrust his arm toward his partner, who in turn tore the glove from his hand with a lustful smirk. He threw his other arm forward, the cool skin on his fingers grazing against the soft skin of Otabek's lip. He could feel the boy's warm tongue glaze over his fingertips. The pressure of his teeth biting down on the material, roughly. Suddenly Yuri's mind went blank, and as the taller boy tried to rip the glove off the pale hand, the blonde didn't pull his arm back in time. It took a moment before Yuri realised what he had done and he yanked his hand away, throwing his head back in annoyance. "Damn!" he yelled. Otabek grinned wildly.

"See, you can't handle me, Yuri."

"I can _handle_ you just fine, Beka!" He took a step backwards into position. "Let's try again!"

"What's the point?" A strand of dark hair fell over his deep, brown eyes as he spoke in a low tone. "This is not the way for us to gain a better connection." He paced forward until his muscular, tall frame loomed over the smaller boy. His hands grasped at Yuri's sides, earning him an anxious gasp. Otabek lowered his head until silky, blonde strands of hair brushed up against his face. The sound of Yuri's elevated heart beat echoed inside his eardrums. The taller boy's hot breath could be felt against Yuri's cheek. "You can handle me, Yuri?" his voice was a deep purr. "Then show me."

For a moment all that could be heard was heavy breathing as Yuri let his thoughts race through his mind at record speed. It was as if Otabek had lit a fire within him, and after a moment's thought, a decision was made. Two pairs of lips collided in a hungry, passionate embrace. Slim arms flung themselves around Otabek's broad shoulders, and larger hands tangled their way into longer, blonde hair. Still locked in a deep kiss, Otabek slid his hands under Yuri's legs and lifted him up. Curious hands explored the contours of Otabek's strong body, making their way from around his back to his front, snaking their way under his shirt. Wet tongues fought against each other for dominance as adrenaline coursed through their bodies like an electric current that powered them to kiss harder, faster, deeper.

"I didn't know," Otabek huffed between heated kisses, "you had it in you."

"Shut up," Yuri breathed pure lust into his ear, causing his knees to buckle as the two fell back onto the wooden bench with a thud and a pained groan. The smaller boy straddled his friend, grasping at his larger hands and pinning them down by the sides of his head. Yuri thought that the look on Otabek's face was priceless when he began to grind his body down into his crotch. His darker cheeks began to turn red as he gazed in awe at Yuri, who's eyes were narrowed with fierce with determination.

"What's the matter, Beka?" he smirked, grinding down into him again, listening as the moans his friend was trying so hard to stifle began to escape. "Can't you handle me?"

"Fuck," his teeth clenched down onto his bottom lip and his eyes squeezed shut as he tried desperately to compose himself. Both of them could feel the tightening in his jeans. Yuri shifted himself down slightly so he was able to fumble at Otabek's belt buckle with his slim fingers. "Wait, Yuri, you don't have to..." he was cut off by quick lips and he groaned into the kiss as a warm hand stroked across the bulged denim.

"I'm going to show you that I can be dominant."

"Ok...ahhh!" Yuri's hands had made their way into Otabek's pants, and he grasped at the hardened length that he found there. As soon as the hand was there, it was gone again. Yuri raised his hand toward Otabek's startled face.

"Spit." He ordered, Otabek hesitated, then complied. Yuri's hand, now lubricated, grasped Otabek's length once again, this time moving up and down slowly. He looked over at Otabek who's body seemed to be paralysed by lust. He could only watch as Yuri's hand worked up and down, his usually innocent looking face painted with a mischievous and seductive smile.

"Nnngh..." the dark haired boy gasped as Yuri quickened the pace.

"You like that, don't you?" he grinned, his eyes burning into Otabek's body as he watched the way that it writhed and twitched when he payed extra attention to the most sensitive parts. "I'm asking you a question," Yuri frowned down at the boy beneath him. "Answer me." Otabek simply replied with a long, loud moan as Yuri worked his hand around the head of his length. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes, yes" his voice was breathy between gentle moans. The blonde moved up so his face was in level with Otabek's, his hand still working skilfully.

His warm lips puckered against the other boy's neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. "Ahh... fuck." Otabek's hips began to buck upwards into Yuri's hand. "Yuri... ngh... i'm getting close." A satisfied smile spread across the blonde's face, and he gently bit against his partner's neck.

"Before I let you finish," he purred into Otabek's ear. "I need you to tell me that I can handle you."

"W-what?" the taller boy questioned him, which was met by a significant slowing in pace.

"Ahh! N-no, please!" Otabek protested, desperately bucking his hips upwards, trying not to lose the building ecstasy.

"Tell me," Yuri ordered, his tone serious and strict.

"Ok, Ok!" he growled, "you can handle me just fine, now for gods sake Yuri, finish me." Satisfied with the situation, the blonde quickened his pace. Otabek bit down on his lip as a warm feeling built up inside him. Yuri watched longingly as the dark haired boy's face twisted into an expression of pure pleasure. The euphoric feeling spread through his whole body. He let out a deep groan and grasped his fingers into the skin on Yuri's back as he finished, twitching into his hand.

It took a moment for the two of them to come around from what had just happened. The scent of passion hung in the stale air, and the sound of heavy breathing filled the room. Yuri broke the silence first.

"You thought that I wouldn't be able to handle you?" he smirked, letting his glistening eyes meet with Otabek's deep brown orbs. "One little touch and I had you pining for me."

"Hey!" Otabek scowled, "Not fair, you caught me off guard!" The two smiled at each other sweetly, blushing a little. "Let's see how you fair when I have my turn with you then, hmm?" His hand reached forward to cup Yuri's face, but the blonde batted it away.

"No, not yet." he barked. Otabek raised an eyebrow at him in concern. "I need to use this energy to skate my routine perfectly. We can continue later. Meet me out on the ice in five minutes."

"What? Seriously?" Otabek tried to protest, but Yuri stood up and placed a delicate finger under his chin, lifting his face so their eyes met.

"Next time we get to the part where you bite off my glove, i'm going to picture what you looked like, all helpless and horny underneath me." Otabek's face flushed bright red. "I don't think i'll be nervous about that part any more." He turned and made his way out of the room. Otabek's head tilted to the side as he watched Yuri's slender figure strut away, filled with confidence. He leant backwards, supporting himself with his still shaking arms as he took a moment to compose himself. After a minute or two, his expression turned to one of determination and he lifted himself to his feet. _'Let's get this routine right,'_ he thought to himself, pacing out of the musky changing room. _'Welcome to the madness.'_

 **If you could let me know how I can improve in the reviews then that would be amazing! And let me know if you want one more chapter to... finish them both off...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok screw it, I did a second chapter and i'm going to do a third. I liked writing it too much :')**

Otabek's head was spinning as he pulled the trigger on his imaginary finger gun and Yuri collapsed dramatically onto the cold ice, thus ending a perfectly performed routine for the first time. The blonde's chest rose and fell in time with his heavy breathing, and he stared up at the ceiling. "I did it," he muttered under his breath, a subtle smile spreading across his face. A large hand stretched across his field of vision and he realised the his friend had skated over to help him up. He grasped the warm hand willingly, pulling himself up to his feet. Two pairs of awe filled eyes met in an uncertain gaze. Now that practice was over, and the routine had been skated to perfection for the first time, there was nothing distracting them from talking about what had just happened in the changing room.

"That was amazing," Otabek smiled at Yuri as he blushed a little.

"You mean... the skating right?"

"Y-yes! The skating..." The two let out nervous giggles as they averted their gaze from each other awkwardly. "Anyway, we should turn in for the day." Yuri nodded in agreement and the two of them silently made their way back to the changing rooms. The smell of passion still lingered in the room, and they both noticed it as they sat down on the wooden benches, side by side. Otabek glanced over at his friend, tracing over his slim figure. Today wasn't the first time that he had looked at Yuri with lust filled thoughts, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. It was hard for him to believe what had just happened.

"About earlier..." Yuri began, his glistening blue eyes moving over to connect with Otabek's. "Maybe I got too carried away, I'm sorry."

"You're... sorry?" the taller boy's mouth hung open with surprise. "You don't need to be sorry, Yuri."

"I don't?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side. Otabek shook his head, his face painted with a sweet smile. Yuri's body seemed to visibly relax. "Well that's a relief," he sighed, turning his body toward his friend and narrowing his eyes seductively. "Because if I'm being honest, I enjoyed it." The dark haired boy's eyes widened and his face flushed red.

"Y-you did, huh?" He mumbled, "me too." The blonde smirked, placing his cold, small hand onto Otabek's large, warm one.

"I've wanted to be... close with you... for some time now." He admitted, "there's just something about you that's always made me feel kind of weak at the knees."

"Really? Wow, I mean..." Otabek stumbled clumsily over his words as his heart rate began to elevate rapidly. Before he could calm down and articulate himself, his lips were met in a passionate kiss. The small blonde pulled himself on top of the other, wrapping his toned arms around him and grasping at his jacket. Their tongues slicked over each other as Otabek shed his jacket, then Yuri pulled his T-shirt off. Yuri's skin was soft as Otabek's hands drifted up his back to push his vest top up over his head and onto the floor. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" Otabek groaned between heated kisses.

"Yes."

"Well good, because it's your turn this time."

The raven haired boy stood up, lifting the blonde up with him who was still attached to him by the lips. He began to walk over to the other side of the room. "Where are we going, Beka?" Yuri protested, clinging onto Otabek with his legs.

"I don't want anyone to see us." He replied, pushing on the door of one of the shower cubicles with one arm, holding up the blonde with the other. He set Yuri down on his feet in the secluded cubicle, and the two gave each other a lustful smile. "Take your pants off," Otabek ordered, "I'm going to turn the water on so nobody can hear us either." Yuri stripped down completely, tossing his clothes half out of the cubicle, but Otabek still kept his boxer shorts on. He leant down to kiss Yuri once more, reaching up to turn the water on.

Warm water drenched their bodies, creating a hot mist around them as they caressed each other. The taller boy's hand made its way down to Yuri's length, and the smaller boy gasped in appreciation. "There's something that I want to do to you," Otabek smiled, working his hand in a rhythmic movement. Yuri's face was red as his fingernails dug into the other's back.

"Get on with it then!" He hissed eagerly, not taking kindly to being teased when he'd had so much pent up sexual frustration since they were last in the changing room.

"As charming as ever," the dark haired boy grinned sarcastically as he dropped down to his knees. Yuri's legs began to tremble as he watched hot water droplets fall from every strand of the dark hair, and coat every contour of Otabek's strong, muscular body. He gulped, trying to contain himself as the hardness in his friend's hand grew. The sight of Otabek down on his knees like this was the most erotic thing that Yuri had ever seen. "Are you ready, Yuri?" the taller boy teased, flicking his warm tongue over the tip of the blonde's length, slowly.

"D-don't tease me!" Yuri bit his lip, his body was tingling and his mind was racing.

"Ok then," Otabek grinned up at Yuri with narrowed, dark eyes glued to him as he slid the tip into his mouth.

Yuri gasped, the sensation was like nothing he had ever felt before. Otabek's mouth was wet and warm around him, he could feel every tiny bump of his tongue as it slid along his length, sending static pulses through his entire body. Otabek slid Yuri back out of his mouth. Yuri let out a throaty moan, throwing his head to the side, causing strands of his wet hair to stick to his face. "I haven't even started yet, and you're already twitching." Otabek teased smugly, proud of his own skill.

"Shut up," Yuri growled back at him. It was hard for him to look threatening when he was turned on like this, but he still tried.

"Make me shut up," the raven haired boy raised an eyebrow at Yuri, it took him a moment to realise what he meant. The blonde tangled his slim fingers in the dark hair, and slid himself back into Otabek's mouth, biting down on his lip, hard, to try and stop a groan from escaping.

The taller boy bobbed his head, skilfully working his tongue round the tip of Yuri's length as he went. "F-fuck.." Yuri's lip began to tremble as wave upon wave of deep pleasure flowed through his body. His hands tugged desperately in his friend's hair, pulling him deeper onto him, causing him to swallow around the tip. "Ahhh!" Yuri could feel his knees becoming unusually weak as he watched Otabek working up and down his length. He became lightheaded as the ecstasy built up. He was desperate for more and more, hungry for release. His legs were shaking uncontrollably.

Otabek looked up at Yuri, his face was etched with pleasure, his eyes were squeezed shut, occasionally fluttering back open as he tried to compose himself and last longer. It was a moment that neither of them ever wanted to end, but Yuri wasn't sure how much longer he could possibly last. "B-Beka..." he moaned, "I... I can't stand..." Yuri almost collapsed under the weight of his own pleasure, but the other boy caught him and held him up by either side as he continued to flick his tongue around the sensitive tip. "Beka.. I'm so close..." The taller boy was filled with a smug sense of pride as he watched Yuri come undone above him. The way that the blonde trembled, the way that he moaned his name, it drove Otabek insane. "Fuck! Beka, please don't stop!" Yuri yelled, almost ripping the hair from his friend's head with his uncontrollable grasp as the electric feeling built up to boiling point. "Ahhhh!" Yuri choked out a groan as his knees completely buckled, and he climaxed into Otabek's mouth. Luckily his strong arms were able to keep holding Yuri up so he didn't fall, and he swallowed eagerly.

The two of them regained their breath, and Yuri regained his ability to stand properly. The water from the shower kept pouring from above them as they panted heavily, washing away any traces of Yuri's climax that were left behind. Otabek sat down, leaning back on his hands. Yuri's clarity of mind came back to him, and he felt a little embarrassed at his weak-kneed reaction. He looked over at the dark haired boy, who was still trying to catch his breath. It wasn't long before something caught his eye. It was hard to miss. Otabek was completely hard. Yuri could see the shape of him through his clingy, wet boxers. His eyed widened in excitement.

"Hey, Beka," he said, kneeling down so he could meet the other boy at eye level.

"Yeah?" he breathed. Yuri responded by simply grasping his hand around the hard length, and Otabek smiled. "Oh."

"I was wondering," Yuri told him, his voice clouded with a nervous tone. "If maybe you'd want to... go all the way."

"Right here?"

"Yes." The dark haired boy thought for a moment before he asked,

"This will be your first time, won't it?" Yuri nodded.

"Yes, so what?"

"Don't get defensive," Otabek reasoned, "I just don't think that your first time should be on the floor in an old shower, that's all." Yuri looked disappointed, he blushed.

"Oh, I see, it was fine for this though, right?" His voice oozed with sarcasm.

"Don't look so heartbroken," the dark haired boy teased, placing his hands on either side of Yuri's warm face. He stared into his crystal blue eyes and Yuri scowled at him. "How about, we just go back to the hotel and do it there?" Yuri's expression quickly changed to one of excitement again. "Don't worry, it might hurt a little at first, but I promise that i'll make it worth your while."

Yuri's smile dropped and he batted Otabek's hand off his face. Otabek whined in protest. "What makes you think that i'm going to be on the bottom?" he scowled.

"What, really?" Otabek smirked, trying to hold back a laugh. "I mean, c'mon, Yuri. Look at us." The water from the shower poured over their bodies, and Yuri looked down at his own body, really taking in the size difference between the two of them.

"You think that I can't handle it?" he spat, "do you remember what happened last time you said that I couldn't handle something."

"This sounds like a challenge," the dark haired boy grinned, his eyes filling back up with lust. He moved his face closer to Yuri's, so the blonde could feel his breath. "However something tells me that you act all tough, but you really want to be dominated by me." Otabek bit down on his friend's lip seductively.

"We'll see!" Yuri cried. He stood up and stormed out of the room, eager to get back to the hotel as soon as possible. He tried to hide his sulking expression from Otabek as they got changed again into half wet clothing, secretly annoyed that Otabek had figured out his fantasy so quickly.

 **Anything you want to see in the hotel room chapter, leave a review or send a message and let me know :)**


End file.
